Flame, Please Burnt His Heart
by N and S and F
Summary: Francis Bonnefoy rela menjadi flamer demi cinta! Sayang, kayaknya cintanya gak berjalan mulus... #for FID# Of course it means sho-ai or yaoi. Tidak menerima flame, tapi review please!


**A/N :** INI MASIH FID GAK?! BENER GAK SIH TANGGAL 6 SAMPE 9 SEPTEMBER?! SAYA TELAT GAK, NEH?! (nyante, Mbak)

Ya, seperti yang saya bilang (ketik?) di 'My beta reader, I love ya!', saya juga bikin _companion fic_ dan sekuelnya. Tapi mengingat ending sang sekuel masih belum bisa saya putuskan, jadi... *shrug* Ini dulu, lah. Toh kalo gak baca dua-duanya, sekuelnya bisa-bisa gak ngerti nanti. :P

**.**

**.**

**Flame Burnt My Heart © Nyx Keilantra**

**Hetalia Axis Power © Dalam mimpi sih pernah dikasih sama Himapapa... *ya itu beda lah***

**Warning(s) : Sho-ai nyerempet yaoi, abal, OOC, POV Switch, tidak menerima **_**flame**_

**.**

**.**

_Bonjour, petits lapins_. Kenalin, nama abang (?) Francis Bonnefoy. Fanfic ini bisa dibilang adalah _déclaration d'amour_ alias pernyataan cinta abang yang dibantu oleh _Mademoiselle_ Nyx di balik laptopnya sana *kedip*Nyx menghindar*

Jadi begini, _petits lapins_. Abang—sejak jamannya masih TK dan unyu-unyu—udah, ehem, JATUH CINTA sama mantan tetangga sekaligus mantan teman masa kecil abang. Ya, abang tau ini nyedihin banget, belum pacaran aja kita udah jadi mantan. Tapi tentu, abang yang berasal dari _le pays de l'amour_ ini pantang menyerah. Karena abang juga tau pasti orang British itu (Elizaveta _belle_, abang pinjem istilah temanmu itu ya~) _tsundere_ semua. Abang yakin seyakin-yakinnya kalau Arthur punya perasaan yang sama terhadap abang, dia cuma malu.

Apa? Kalian ngerasa salah denger pas abang sebut namanya tadi? Ya ampun, nanti biar abang periksa telinganya ya? Mau pake senter atau pake lidah? Abang siap dua-duanya kok. Mau periksa prostat sekalian? *hajar*

Oke, becanda. Iya kok, tadi abang bilangnya abang naksir sama _**ARTHUR KIRKLAND**_. Nih, abang udah pake capslock-bold-italic-underline buat penegasannya. Dan iya, dia itu _cowok_—apalah artinya cinta terhadap gender, _mes amis_?—seumuran abang, dari _Britannique_ alias _Anglais_ alias _Angleterre_, yang rambutnya warna _sandy blond_ yang harus abang perbaiki modelnya suatu hari nanti, yang matanya sehijau rumput berembun di pagi hari, yang alisnya entah kenapa mengingatkan abang akan pelangi, dan yang suara dengan aksen kentalnya selalu sukses membangkitkan birahi (Nyx : "Gombal _overload_~").

Mau denger perjalanan cinta abang dengan _mon amour_ Arthur? Hm, gimana caranya ya, fanfic kan isinya tulisan doang... Ya udah, abang minta diketikin _Mademoiselle_ Nyx aja ya?

Pertemuan pertama kami dimulai pas kami masih TK, seperti yang udah abang jelasin tadi. Malang bagi Arthur, di hari pertamanya sekolah itu (kebetulan sekolah kami yang tingkat TK gak berseragam) dikerjain sama keempat kakaknya dan dipaksa make gaun berenda-renda warna _sugar pink_ yang manis sekali. Rambutnya juga dihias _bonnet_—itu lho, kayak hiasan kepala berenda yang biasa dipake cewek-cewek di _fashion lolita_—yang juga warna _sugar pink_ dan berpita. Sepertinya Arthur gak mau pake baju begitu (Nyx : "Ya iyalah France, kalau bukan Poland atau Chibitalia saya gak yakin ada cowok Hetalia yang sudi pake gaun,"), jadi waktu abang bertemu Arthur untuk pertama kalinya, matanya sembap dan mukanya kemerahan abis nangis.

Dan sebagai uhuk_playboy_kelaspausuhuk cowok yang menghargai kecantikan wanita, abang langsung berlutut, mengulurkan setangkai mawar merah yang abang petik dari semak-semak di halaman TK dan sehelai saputangan berenda. Arthur—yang waktu itu abang kira sebagai cewek—langsung berhenti sesenggukan dan ganti menatap abang dengan muka diam.

Ah, sebenarnya abang sedikit malu menceritakan ini, tapi... jujur, abang sedikit ge-er (Nyx: "Sedikit? Serius lo?") dan mengira Arthur terpesona akan tindakan abang. Jadi abang meneruskan dengan berkata;

"Jangan menangis, _mon cher_... Kecantikanmu sungguh luar biasa. Maukah menikah denganku setelah kita dewasa?"

Dan ya, sepertinya sudah bisa ditebak. Kebiasaan Arthur marah-marah, langsung main hajar dan lempar barang ternyata sudah tumbuh sejak masa-masa kami TK. Dia pun langsung menampar abang—ah, tangannya halus sekali, sayang sekarang tangannya itu terlalu sering dipakai membuat senjata biologis *dilempar scone*—sebelum berteriak sampai didengar seisi TK;

"_Git_! Aku ini cowok! Kamu ini maho, apa!"

...ya, abang juga kaget dia udah tau kata-kata umpatan begitu bahkan saat masih balita. Abang sedikit curiga kak Allistor—calon _beau-frère_ abang—yang bertanggung-jawab tentang ini. Apa? Harusnya abang kaget soal hal lain?

Oh iya, tenang aja, abang emang kaget kok.

"Apa?!" abang yang waktu itu juga masih imut tentu saja terkejut tiga per empat mati. Jangan empat per empat, abang belum mau mati sebelum bisa membawa Arthur ke tempat tidur. Oh, salah rating ya? Yah, padahal abang ingin menjelaskan khayalan abang yang pasti akan jadi kenyataan segera setelah kami jadian~

Ehem, lanjut kepada abang-versi-TK. "Gak mungkin, ah! Cowok darimana! Mukamu imut banget gitu! Lagian, kamu pake gaun!"

"_Wanker_! Emangnya kamu sendiri nggak?! Ini kakakku yang maksa aku pake baju ini!" teriak Arthur lagi sambil nunjuk kak Aoife—_grande soeur_ alias kakak perempuan Arthur satu-satunya—yang cuma menyeringai menatap kami dari balik jendela kelas TK. Meskipun waktu itu abang sedih dan kesal sama kak Aoife, sekarang ini abang sungguh bersyukur, apalagi dia dengan 'murah hati'nya menjual satu album penuh foto-foto Arthur sewaktu kecil dan dipaksa _crossdress_ kepada abang. Mau lihat fotonya juga? Jangan, ini semua koleksi pribadi abang. Kalau mau, cari aja sendiri di tumblr, deviantArt atau photobucket, semoga ketemu~

Ya, jadi intinya begitulah pertemuan pertama kami. Karena mukanya yang rata-rata lebih imut dari kebanyakan cowok di TK, Arthur lebih sering kumpul bareng anak-anak perempuan (tapi waktu itu, kami semua ngira Elizaveta yang biasa dipanggil Eli itu anak cowok) sementara abang sudah berteman dengan satu dari dua sobat sejati abang; Gilbert Beilschmidt yang maksa bilang dia asalnya dari Prussia dan bukannya Jerman, dan bahwa dia adalah orang _awesome_ yang cuma pantas berteman dengan sesama orang _awesome_.

Setiap hari, abang dan Gilbert langganan mengerjai Arthur. Apalagi ternyata selain satu TK, kami juga satu kompleks perumahan. Satu blok, pula. Malang bagi kami, Elizaveta _belle_ juga tinggal di sana dan bahkan letak rumahnya tinggal lompat pager doang sama rumahnya Arthur. Kakak-kakaknya juga waktu itu bergantian ngejagain Arthur dari kami. Tapi tetep, orang _awesome_ seperti Gil dan orang _magnifique_ seperti abang tak mudah dikalahkan. Kami sukses membuat Arthur kesel tujuh per delapan mati kepada kami, yang dendamnya terbawa bahkan sampai ke SD dan SMP (kami satu sekolahan dan satu kelas terus, ternyata. Sungguh, Tuhan itu baik sekali kepada abang).

Jadi bisa dibilang... Gilbert dan abanglah penyebab Arthur jadi berpaling pada _black magic_ dan beladiri tingkat lanjutan, demi melindungi diri dari kami. Jujur aja, abang masih trauma waktu Arthur mengirimi abang mimpi-mimpi super seram dimana abang berubah menjadi orang kasim, harus melayani segerombolan pria dan wanita cantik tapi tidak boleh menyentuh dan lain-lain. Untunglah, akhirnya kami baikan juga, dan mimpi-mimpi itu akhirnya sukses kembali berganti dengan mimpi basah dimana abang dan Arthur menjadi bintangnya.

Ngomong-ngomong, kalian pasti tau dong, anak cowok di TK biasanya ngerjain cewek yang mereka taksir? Jadi begitulah, tanpa sepengetahuan Gilbert dan Arthur, abang sebenarnya mengerjai _mon ange_ dengan alasan yang kira-kira sama dengan contoh tadi. Abang gak bisa melupakan wajah imut Arthur saat pertemuan pertama kami yang gak pernah berubah, bahkan setelah sempat berpisah selama dua tahun lamanya.

Mungkin ada yang bertanya-tanya apa hubungan 'curhatan' abang ini dengan _summary_ fanfic? Tenang, kita akan segera mulai~

.

.

Waktu terus berlalu. Tanpa terasa, Arthur dan abang sudah menginjak usia SMP. Sobat abang yang satunya lagi, Antonio pun sudah masuk kelas 6 SD dan harus bersiap-siap diceramahi 'UN sebentar lagi. Kalian harus belajar dengan tekun supaya bisa lulus dengan NEM tinggi dan masuk SMP favorit serta membanggakan orangtua kalian!'. Kebetulan, abang dan Gil terpaksa beda kelas di kelas tujuh. Tapi untungnya, abang satu kelas DAN satu meja sama Arthur. Sayang kursinya bukan model satu bangku panjang gitu. Padahal kalo iya, Arthur bisa langsung abang raep di tempat.

Ah, sampai mana kita tadi? Oh iya, kelas ya? Jadi gini nih. Begitu tau kami akhirnya semeja—bukan sebangku—abang merasa bahagia. Abang yakin ini adalah restu Tuhan kepada abang untuk pedekate dan menjadikan Arthur milik abang seorang (Nyx : "Nggak bener, France, itu cuma England-nya yang bernasib sial,"). Tapi... ternyata perkiraan abang salah. Sifat Arthur yang sewaktu di kelas 6 selalu serius belajar untuk lulus UN (dia lulus dengan nilai terbaik, hebat~) terbawa sampai ke SMP ini. Setiap hari sekolah, kalau bukan baca buku pelajaran atau ngerjain soal di dalam kelas, dia pasti ngungsi ke perpustakaan. Duh, mending kalo itu perpus bisa abang jadiin lokasi pacaran sama Arthur kayak di videoklip 'Tears on My Guitar'-nya Taylor Swift. Di perpus ini mah penjaga perpusnya galak banget, udah tua, lagi. Abang yakin abang bakal diusir kalau coba-coba begituan sama Arthur di sana.

Tetep, abang yakin Arthur gak ada kerjaan pas malam minggu atau Minggu pagi. Daaan, sekali lagi, abang salah besar. Arthur ngurung diri doang di dalam kamar! Baru pas abang ngibul bilang Arthur sebenarnya di-_bully_ kakak kelas di sekolah dan kemungkinan besar berniat bunuh diri karena stres (ironi masa lalu dengan abang...), kedua kakak Arthur—kak Allistor dan kak Dylan—langsung menyeretnya keluar kamar. Sewaktu lagi diseret, abang liat Arthur udah tereak-tereak sambil meronta-ronta berusaha membebaskan diri, kayak pasien rumah sakit jiwa yang sakitnya kambuh. Tapi tenang aja, Arthur, mau kamu gila pun abang masih cinta sama kamu kok. Cinta kan bisa membuat orang jadi gila~ *wink*

"_Frog_! Mau lo apaan sih, ngibulin kakak gue kayak gitu? Ketauan boong, dibantai juga lo!" Arthur misuh-misuh abis diancam kak Allistor buat nemenin abang di ruang tamu. Ternyata, kak Allistor diam-diam penyuka _bondage_! (beberapa saat yang lalu... "Arthur. Duduk di sana atau kakak iket, terus biarin Francis ngapa-ngapain kamu dua jam penuh. Mau pilih yang mana?" "...duduk aja deh. Tapi buruan ke sini kalo aku teriak," "Doain aja pisau yang lagi diasah Aoife selesai tepat pada waktunya.")

"Sabar, _petit lapin_. Kebanyakan marah-marah ntar lo keriputan dan jadi jelek lho. Gue kan cuma khawatir, lo setiap hari di kelas, perpus atau kamar. Jangan-jangan elo dalam proses evolusi menjadi ayam dan sedang belajar cara mengerami telur-telur lo nanti," kata abang yang langsung berbuah lemparan asbak. Lemparannya pedes, lho.

"_Bloody hell_! Yang ngeram itu ayam betina, tauk! Gue cowok! Lagian gimana caranya coba gue berubah jadi ayam?!"

"Dari praktek sihir bareng kedua temanmu itu, _petit lapin_. Siapa namanya? Lucky dan Vlad?"

"...digiling _troll_-nya Lukas aja lo, ketauan salah nyebut namanya gitu. Dan nggak, _wanker_, gue gak berubah jadi ayam."

"Masa? Gak percaya, ah. Coba buka baju lo dulu, biar gue periksa."

"KAK ALLISTOR! FRANCIS MO NGERAEP AKU!"

Abang gagal memperoleh informasi dari kediaman keluarga Kirkland (dan di-_banned_ dari sana untuk batas waktu yang belum ditentukan). Barulah pas abang ngejogrok di pinggir jalan dengan muka suntuk bagai gelandangan, informan dalam wujud Elizaveta yang membawa _frying pan_ datang menghampiri abang.

"Kenapa suntuk gitu, Cis? Kayak yang baru diusir sama istri mudanya aja."

"Abang diusir calon pacar abang, Elizaveta _belle_. Dan tolong jangan panggil abang Cis, abang kan bukan keju."

"Iya, iya... Eh, diusir calon pacar itu artinya Arthur ya?" muka Elizaveta langsung berbinar. Abang tau dia emang udah jadi fujoshi sejak kami kelas 1 SD, gara-gara dia gak sengaja nemu _doujin yaoi_ milik ibunya yang gak sengaja masuk ke dalam tas sekolahnya (anak-ibu ternyata sama...). Dia juga tau abang jatuh cinta sama Arthur, tapi gak ada yang bilangin dia. Kayaknya sih Elizaveta punya radar khusus pendeteksi yaoi.

Ngangguk muram, abang membenarkan dugaan Elizaveta. "Iya. Padahal abang cuma khawatir dia kenapa, akhir-akhir ini ngurung diri terus di kamar... Di sekolah juga dia cuma ngeram doang di kelas ato perpus..." curcol abang kepada Elizaveta yang masang wajah simpati, sebelum tiba-tiba keliatannya inget sesuatu. Setelah beberapa detik diem, Elizaveta buka suara dengan gugup ke abang;

"Er, Francis, sebenarnya... gue tau alesan Arthur jadi kayak gitu..."

Dan penjelasan Elizaveta itulah yang akhirnya membawa abang untuk melakukan tindakan ekstrim, yang bisa kalian duga sendiri menurut bocoran dari _summary_.

.

.

_Good day, ladies and gentlemen_. Gue Arthur Kirkland, cowok kelas 7 di Hetalia Academy. Seenggaknya, itulah 'reputasi' gue yang dikenal sebagian besar orang.

Reputasi gue yang GAK dikenal sebagian besar orang; gue juga adalah Britannia Angel, seorang author baru di situs fanfiction. Dan gue lagi dapat masalah. Apa? Bukan, _git_! Bukan jenis masalah yang kayak di iklan si cewek tiba-tiba megang tangan seorang cowok dan bilang ke nyokapnya; "Ma, *insernamehere* punya masalah..." dan nyokapnya bakal dengan dramatis teriak; "APA?!" gitu! Gue ekskresi lancar-lancar aja kok!

Masalah gue adalah masalah yang—gue kira sih—dialami oleh hampir semua author, yakni _**flamer**_. Italic gara-gara itu bahasa Inggris dan di-bold buat penegasan. Ya, gue emang dapet _flame_. Dan parahnya, tuh _flames_ semuanya dari satu _flamer_ yang sama, punya akun (jadi tuh review darinya gak bisa gue delete), dan SEMUA fanfic karya gue dapet _flame_ darinya. Mana isinya apaan banget, pula:

'Mon ange_, apa ini? Kamu nggak usah sok-sokan ngikutin gaya tulisnya sastrawan, ceritanya udah gaje banget lho. Berhenti jadi author aja gih sana!_'—Pria Terindah.

Detik pertama gue baca reviewnya, gue langsung pengen marah. Detik pertama gue baca _penname_-nya, gue langsung pengen muntah. Berani-beraninya dia bilang gitu, padahal _sense of name_ aja ancur-ancuran! Serius, Pria Terindah? Nggak sekalian Pria Tuhan yang Paling Seksi?!

...kalo gue pikir-pikir, pake Pria Terindah aja deh. Pria Tuhan yang Paling Seksi itu agak gimana gitu...

Ehem, lanjut. Setelah gue selesai marah-marah di depan laptop (dan dengan sukses mendapat tatapan aneh dari Peter adek gue), gue pun menghembuskan nafas dan berniat untuk mengabaikan _flame_ itu. Sialnya, si 'Pria Terindah' ini keukeuh dan terus ngirimin gue _flame_ dengan rajinnya.

Lama-kelamaan, _flame_ darinya itu berubah jadi lebih... uh, gitu deh... ng, ke arah itu lho... apa sih ya? Ah, sugestif gitu lah! Contohnya aja kayak gini:

'_Ud4h, m0N cH3R, b3Rh3Nt1 4j4 j4DI 4ut0R F4Nf1ct10n. K3nc4n 4j4 4M4 4b4nG~~~_'—Pria Terindah.

Maaf kalau ada yang benci alay, saya juga gak suka kok. Beruntung kali itu _flame_-nya gak login, jadi bisa langsung gue apus. Gue gak sudi fanfic yang udah gue bikin dengan penuh perjuangan ini dinodai oleh _flame_-nya. Apalagi tuh _flame_ pake bahasa Perancis... Perancis, _God damn it, bollocks, bloody hell_. Kenapa dari segala bahasa di dunia ini tuh _flamer_ mesti pake bahasa Perancis, coba? Gak tau apa gue alergi bahasa Perancis?! (Nyx : "Harusnya sih gak tau...")

Bicara soal Perancis... Kalo gue gak salah inget, udah tiga bulan ini Francis absen ngunjungin rumah gue. Biasanya sih dua hari abis diusir, dia bakal langsung nongol di dapur sambil bantuin kak Aoife masak, ato udah ngobrol soal _trend_ musik bareng kak Dylan. Ngedip menggoda (*Nyx batuk-batuk gaje*) ke arah gue, terus ngibrit kabur pas kak Cailean atau kak Allistor muncul. Tapi sekarang... dia gak pernah main lagi ke rumah gue. Bagus lah, rumah jadi tenang dan gue bisa tidur dengan nyenyak. Dulu kan gue gak bisa tidur terlalu lelap karena bisa tiba-tiba 'diserang' sama dia. (iya, gue tau gue emang sadis gak pedulian sama Francis. Mo gimana lagi, gue sendiri masih dihajar _flame_ ama si 'Pria Terindah')

...argh, oke. Gue ngaku. Rasanya ada yang 'kurang' dari hari-hari gue sejak Francis gak ada. Tapi gara-gara Pria Terindah, absennya Francis kurang terasa tuh. Apa? Gue menduakan Francis dengan Pria Terindah? Najis! Temennya Elizaveta lo, ya!

Lagian, buat apa sih gue galau (Nyx : "Ciee, ciee, galau nih ye~") sama Francis? Toh kalo mau dia bisa langsung dateng ke rumah gue...

...iya kan?

.

.

Mata biru Francis menatap sang ibu tak percaya, seolah-olah sang ibu baru menyatakan bahwa sang bunda sebenarnya adalah cowok (jadi inget sama kisahnya Peter sama orangtua angkatnya Bernald dan Tino deh...) yang hobi _crossdressing_. Tapi bukan itu yang baru saja sang ibu katakan.

"_Ma_,_ Maman_ serius?" tanya Francis. Tampangnya menyatakan jelas suasana hatinya: 'gue-harap-ini-cuma-mimpi-buruk-dan-kalo-kenyataan-gue-akan-terjun-dari-lantai-dua-sambil-teriak-_oh_-_God_-_why_'.

Entah tidak menyadari suasana hati anaknya, nyokap Francis mengangguk dengan berat hati.

"_Oui_, Francis. Kita harus pindah ke Perancis mengikuti _Papa_-mu. _Je suis désolé_, Francis..."

Jeger. Dunia Francis seakan hancur berkeping-keping *halah* Kenapa oh kenapa, justru setelah dia tau alasan Arthur jadi sering ngurung diri gitu dan dia sendiri udah 'menyempurnakan' rencananya, tau-tau aja rencananya itu mesti keganggu sama kepindahan keluarganya yang sumpah-mendadak-banget gini?

Tapi apa boleh buat, sebagai anak yang baik dan benar serta tidak bisa mengurus diri sendiri, Francis cuma bisa nurut. Surat kepindahannya udah diurus, dan kurang dari seminggu lagi dia udah bakal cabut ke Perancis sana.

Artinya, sama kayak Francis yang prediksinya soal Arthur selalu gagal (maklum, bukan peramal), perkiraan Arthur soal Francis juga salah. Aneh, padahal kan Arthur bisa sihir... *bukan itu yang penting woy*

.

.

Ah, _bonjour petits lapins_. Kalian tau aja abang lagi bersedih (waktu kelas 7 itu).

Kalian pasti udah tau kan abang mesti pindah? Inilah hari kepindahan abang ke kampung halaman yang biasanya cuma abang datangi pas lebaran (?) dan libur panjang aja. Sedihnya, Arthur gak ngunjungin abang sama sekali buat nanya tentang kepindahan abang. Padahal kalo Arthur pengen abang tetep tinggal di sini (maksudnya bilang gitu... Abang tau kok dia pasti gak mau abang pergi), abang akan melakukannya. Sayang banget ke-_tsundere_-annya Arthur itu udah tingkat tidak bisa disembuhkan. Coba, kalau dia dateng dengan nafas terengah tepat sebelum nomor panggilan pesawat abang diumumkan sambil berteriak; "Francis jangan pergi! Gue suka sama elo, _frog_!" lalu kami akan berpelukan dengan erat, berciuman panas dan Arthur akan berlinangan airmata sementara abang berbisik di telinganya; "Tenang saja, Arthur... Aku akan pulang secepat yang kubisa... Tunggulah aku..." dan kemudian kami akan berciuman sekali lagi, lalu—

"Francis?"

Siapa sih yang ngeganggu khayalan masa remaja abang? (Nyx : "Masih SMP aja begitu, gimana kalo yang sekarang...") Aish, ternyata nyokap abang sendiri. _Désolé_, _Maman_, putramu berdosa.

"Kita ke ruang tunggu dulu aja, ya," kata bokap abang. Abang cuma mengangguk dan baru berniat mengikuti mereka, saat—

"_Bloody frog_! Tunggu, woy!"

—itu suara Arthur! Khayalan abang jadi kenyataan!

Dengan mata berbinar abang berbalik, tangan terbentang siap merengkuh Arthur dalam pelukan. Sialnya, bukan menghambur ke pelukan abang, Arthur justru menjitak kepala abang sekuat tenaga. Abang hampir nyusruk ke lantai lho.

"Francis, _git_! Jangan pikir lo bisa pergi gitu aja, ya! Lo pikir gue gak tau, hah?!"

Gak tau apa? Oh, jangan-jangan Arthur sudah mengetahui rencana luar-biasa abang? Atau dia mengetahui perasaan abang dan akan menyatakan perasaannya juga, lalu kami akan menjalani _long distance relationship_ dan diakhiri dengan _steamy super hot & hardcore s*x_ begitu kami bertemu kembali? *kegeeran total*

Daan, sekali lagi abang harus kecewa. Yang diucapkan Arthur setelahnya justru; "Syal buatan gue masih ada sama elo, _frog_!—

—t-tapi gak usah dibalikin sekarang... Gue tau ngebongkar koper sekarang itu bisa ngerepotin... P-pokoknya lo mesti balikin tuh syal gue! Bu-bukannya gue peduli elo sendiri bakal pulang atau enggak, ya! Gue sih seneng-seneng aja lo pergi!"

Ah, _mon cher _Arthur. Muka _blushing_-mu waktu ngomong begitu bikin abang beneran pengen ngeraep kamu deh. Jangan 'main-main' sama orang lain selama abang gak ada ya, _mon lapin_?

Cup!

Abang sukses mencium pipi Arthur. Orangnya sendiri langsung bengong gak bisa bereaksi dengan muka menyerupai lampu merah di tengah jalan. Arthur emang mirip lampu merah, bercahaya dan disudutkan oleh warga (alias mobil)... Tapi abang yakin, hanya abang seoranglah mobil (?) yang akan selalu disetopnya. Khu khu khu... Eh salah, itu sih cara ketawanya Rokudo Mukuro. Yang bener, ohonhonhon~

"Tenang saja, _petit lapin_. Syal dan hati lo akan aman bersama gue. Jaga hati gue juga ya, sayang," setelah melempar kedipan khas abang ke Arthur, abang pun pergi mengikuti kedua orangtua abang—yang BIASA-BIASA aja ngeliat kami tadi, termasuk bagian ciumannya—dan cuma tersenyum tipis pas ngedenger teriakan khas Arthur beberapa meter kemudian.

"_BLOODY FROG_! JANGAN MACEM-MACEM SAMA GUE, LO!"

Di dalam pesawat, _Papa_ abang menepuk bahu abang dengan wajah serius nan bijaksana khasnya. Kemudian ia berbicara dengan suara rendah di dekat abang supaya gak kedengeran orang lain (termasuk _Maman_ abang); "Keputusan bagus menciumnya di pipi, Francis. Ingat, orang British itu semuanya malu-malu dan lebih suka memulai secara perlahan. Tapi kalau udah 'bisa'... Jangan lupa pakai k*nd*m ya, nak, biar gak kenapa-kenapa."

Abang nyengir menjawab pesan _Papa_ abang.

"Tenang saja, _Papa_. Putramu bisa dipercaya," ada pepatah, buah jatuh tak jauh dari pohonnya. Ya kan?

.

.

Dua tahun kemudian, di Hetalia Academy tingkat SMA.

Arthur _jawdrop _dengan sukses ngeliat 'makhluk' di depannya. Makhluk itu. Rambut pirang ikal yang ngingetin ama sarang burung itu. Mata biru itu. Senyum dan kedipan super-nista itu. Aksen Perancis kental yang bikin Arthur pengen nyekek orang yang ngomongnya itu. Mengenalkan diri di depan kelas Arthur;

"_Bonjour_, _mes amis_. Saya Francis Bonnefoy, dari Perancis. Saya dulu tinggal di sini dan bersekolah di Hetalia Academy sampai kelas 7, tapi pindah karena pekerjaan keluarga. Sekarang ayah saya ditransfer kembali ke sini, jadi saya juga bisa kembali bersekolah di Hetalia Academy ini. Senang bisa berkenalan dengan kalian~"

Bagai di film-film drama yang suka ditonton Ilham (temen Jack, sepupunya Arthur) tiap malam bareng nyokapnya, mata _emerald_ Arthur dan mata _sapphire_ cowok itu bertemu. Dan, tepat sesuai prediksi Arthur yang akhirnya makin jago sihir sebagai ganti kemampuan masaknya yang makin hancur-hancuran, Francis langsung tersenyum (atau menyeringai, terserah pendapat para pembaca) dan menyongsong Arthur siap memberinya _French kiss_ super hot yang kemungkinan besar sudah dilatihnya di negeri asal ciuman itu.

Karena sukses memprediksi gerakan Francis, Arthur berdiri dari bangkunya, memundurkan satu kaki...

...dan menghajar Francis tepat di *sensor*nya. Francis jatuh bersimpuh sambil mencengkram itu-nya penuh penderitaan, ditatap Arthur yang mukanya—

"Ah, _petit lapin_. Muka lo masih gampang keliatan _blushing_ aja. Udah dua tahun masih belum berubah juga, ya?"

"_Bloody frog_, _git_. Mana syal gue?"

"Tenang saja, sayang, abang masih menyimpannya bersama dengan hati abang~"

"_Wanker_! Gak butuh gue cinta lo!" meski begitu, muka Arthur udah jadi _blushing full_. Satu kelas pun mulai taruhan mereka bakal berakhir pacaran ato enggak.

.

.

Waktu terus berlalu. Arthur akhirnya terpilih jadi ketua OSIS Hetalia Academy pas kelas 11. Elizaveta akhirnya menemukan sesama jenis beda jenis(?)nya alias seorang fudanshi—Honda Kiku, cowok Jepang dengan _poker face_ yang selalu bikin Arthur ngiri. Antonio udah berusaha menggebet seorang cowok adek kelasnya yang dia bilang luar biasa imut bernama Lovino Vargas (yang ternyata juga cucu kepsek... Mati dah dia). Gilbert sendiri akhirnya telah menemukan cinta pertamanya (!) yang akan dijelaskan oleh author Nyx... suatu saat nanti. _Someday, Son, not now_. Sementara Francis...?

"Rasanya abang ingin menyerah saja, _mes amis_. Arthur udah gak peduli sama abang. Sepertinya dia udah jatuh cinta pada orang lain."

Pernyataan Francis sukses membuat kedua sohib sejatinya—siapa lagi kalo bukan Antonio dan Gilbert?—terkesiap kaget. Antonio bahkan memasang kedua tangan di sisi muka dengan lebaynya bagai telenovela. Demi apa, sahabat mereka yang total _perfect pervert_ itu mo MENYERAH DALAM CINTA? TERHADAP ORANG YANG UDAH DIA SUKA SEJAK MEREKA MASIH TK DAN OTOMATIS BERARTI UDAH LEBIH DARI SEPULUH TAHUN?

Dan ngomong-ngomong, iya, Gilbert sama Antonio udah tau perasaan Francis sama Arthur dan mendukungnya, meskipun sampe sekarang Antonio gak ngerti kenapa mesti cowok sadis nan nyebelin itu yang ditaksir Francis, dan Gilbert langsung minta Francis menghasut Arthur nanti setelah jadian biar _gameboy_-nya yang disita Arthur dulu dibalikin. Mereka juga tau kalo rencana Francis nge-_flame_ fanfic-fanfic Arthur, ngebikin anaknya _down_, berhenti jadi author dan ganti memperhatikan Francis berakhir dengan tragis, lantaran setahun abis Francis pergi Arthur keburu berhenti jadi author dan malah banting setir jadi beta reader.

"_Unawesome_ banget!" tereak Gilbert gak setuju. "Emangnya siapa sih orangnya? Ntar kita _gangbang_—eh maksud gue, kita hajar—aja rame-rame! Sialan, Francis, elo udah mulai menular ke gue, nih."

"Arthur sobatan sama Elizaveta _belle_ aja kayaknya ketularan jadi _fudanshi_ lho, Gil. Walopun dia masih _denial_..." komen Antonio gak penting. "Ngomong-ngomong, Cis, yang lo maksud orang yang disukain _mayuge_ itu... Alfred F. Jones ya?"

Mata biru Francis melebar mendengar nama rivalnya disebut. "Kok tau?!"

Dengan cengiran malu-malu buaya (?) Antonio menjawab; "Lovi yang cerita ke gue~" sebelum kembali bicara. "Eh, tapi yang gue denger juga sih ya, itu bukannya... Si Alfred yang suka sama Arthur?"

"Nah, kan! Udah, kita hajar aja!" usul Gilbert penuh semangat menghajar orang.

"Jangan, _mes amis_! Gue gak terima kalo kita pake jalan kekerasan untuk cinta..." Francis masih sempet-sempetnya ngibasin poni dengan sok gaya. "Tapi kalo emang beneran gitu, abang gak jadi menyerah. Abang terima-terima aja kalau Arthur udah suka sama orang lain, tapi kalo belum... Kita kan belum tau, ya? Mesti ada yang nanya sama Elizaveta nih. Dia kan yang paling tau soal Arthur."

"Dan yang paling bisa ngorek informasi dari Elizaveta?"

"...Gilbert," ucap Francis dan Antonio bersamaan. Gilbert meneguk ludah. Sial, emang _violence_ itu balesannya harus begini ya? Dia gak mau muka _awesome_-nya jadi gepeng kena teflon, _dammit_!

.

.

Entah Tuhan berbaik hati kepada Gilbert atau Elizaveta menangkap radar yaoi dari cowok Jerman Timur albino itu, Gilbert sukses mendapatkan kepastian; "Arthur gak lagi jatuh cinta sama siapa-siapa. Dan ngomong-ngomong, Gil, ******** juga lagi kosong, lho. Yakin gak mau ngegebet? Salah-salah dia keburu diambil sama **** lho."

"...akan gue pikirkan suatu saat nanti."

Dan itulah yang akhirnya membuat Francis tidak jadi menyerah. Dia pun dengan bahagianya menari-nari sambil bugil di jalan raya dan sukses mendapat tatapan '_what the hell_?' dari warga yang menyaksikan sebelum diseret oleh polisi setempat. Tidak elit, memang. Tapi inilah satu-satunya cara yang bisa dipikirkan Nyx untuk membuat Arthur bisa...

"Siapa sih yang ninggalin laptop di bangku taman gini? Dicolong orang aja, baru ngelapor ke OSIS!" Arthur misuh-misuh ngeliat sebuah laptop tergeletak tanpa dosa di bangku taman sekolah. Jadi inget sama _scene_ USUK di _companion fic_ ini...

Dan sama seperti yang dilakukan Alfred di fanfic 'My beta reader, I love ya!', Arthur pun menghampiri si laptop dan menyalakannya tanpa permisi. Lumayan, pas dia lagi butuh nyari data via internet dan laptopnya sendiri keabisan batere, ada laptop orang nongol di taman gini. Lengkap pake modem, pula! Dipake, deh~

Beberapa saat ngenet, tangan Arthur gak sengaja ngeklik bagian Bookmark di internet si pemilik laptop. Dan yang ditemukannya adalah?

"Situs fanfiction? Eh, ini kan akun author gue?"

Kaget, Arthur yang diam-diam rada kangen jadi author fanfiction—jangan kasih tau Liz, bisa dipaksa bikin fanfic yaoi rating M dia nanti—lantas mengecek isi akunnya. Daaan gak bisa dihindari, ngeliat _flame-flame_ dari 'Pria Terindah' yang berhasil ngebikin Arthur putus asa dan menyerah.

'_Kalo aja ini bukan laptop orang, udah gue banting deh... Eh, gak jadi deng. Kalo ini laptopnya Carriedo aja. Lumayan, tampangnya nyebelin..._' batin Arthur sadis. Baru abis mikir gitulah dia nyadar sesuatu; '_Tunggu dulu, kalo pemilik laptop ini suka baca fanfic... Jangan-jangan dia punya akun?_' dan membuatnya langsung mencari.

_Loading_ sejenak, dan?

"Ah, _petit lapin_! Itu laptop abang kamu apain?!"

"_Bloody frog_, jelasin secara singkat-jelas-padat alasan elo nge-_flame_ gue selama ini. SEKARANG."

.

.

"Jadi, yang selama ini nge-_flame_ gue itu... elo..."

Arthur gak tau mesti ngapain. Plis deh, ada yang punya buku '1001 Cara Menghindari _Awkward Situation_'? Kalo ada, tolong pinjemin dong. Arthur butuh banget nih.

Di hadapannya, Francis mengangguk serius. "_Oui_,_ mon cher_. Gue pikir lo bisa lebih... perhatian ke gue kalo lo gak ngetik fanfic setiap hari."

"_G-git_! Gue gak cuma bikin fanfic tiap hari! Gue juga sibuk bikin PR, tugas, makalah..." Arthur berusaha mengelak.

"Tapi di akhir pekan? Pas liburan?" Francis mengejar.

"Gue pulkam ke Inggris pas libur panjang, _wanker_. Kalo liburan lain, ya... Kan temen-temen lo—" Arthur beralih.

"Arthur, _petit lapin_, dengerin gue sebentar, _s'il vous plaît_," Francis menyalip. ...kenapa kedengerannya jadi kayak balapan sih? Ngerusak _mood_ aja.

Meneguk ludah, Arthur menatap Francis ragu. Terus; "...apa?"

"Arthur, _je t'aime_. _Veux-tu être mon petit ami_?"

Otak Arthur yang udah dicekcokin pelajaran bahasa Perancis dari sekolah langsung bekerja men-_translate_ kata demi kata. Hasilnya? '_Arthur, I love you. Will you be my boyfriend?_'.

Jeger dah, jeger. JEGER! *apa sih*

Arthur tergagap, mundur selangkah—siap melarikan diri—pas matanya tanpa sengaja melihat sosok seseorang di belakangnya. Dengan gaya kelewat dramatis dan lebay, Arthur menunjuk ke belakang Francis dan berteriak; "KAK ALLISTOR!"

Mata biru Francis melebar sebelum dia menengok ke belakang.

Arthur ngacir melarikan diri beneran.

Dan—sekarang di seberang—Francis, Allistor mengangkat alis tinggi-tinggi dengan asap mengepul dari puntung rokok di tangan bagai bos mafia.

Satu menit setelah Arthur kabur, dia ngedenger suara teriakan. Dalam hati, Arthur berdoa semoga kakaknya gak masuk penjara dan besok gak akan ada peti mati plus orang-orang pake baju berkabung di rumah Francis.

**~Owari~**

**A/N :** Se... le... sai. *tepar* Haish, kenapa alurnya di akhir malah kecepetaaan *headdesk*

Hm, PR bahasa Inggris gak yakin, serahkan saja pada yang di atas... Ulangan kimia dan seni budaya besok belum belajar, mo nyontek siapa ya... Aduh gambar buat mading kelas belum dibikin, nih... *mumblemumble*

Ya, di saat mepet begini, saya sukses menyelesaikan fanfic ini. *menghapus airmata penuh kelebayan* Walaupun saya gak pede sama alur dan pairingnya... biarlah. Sekarang, istirahat dulu~ Sekuel kapan-kapan aja bikinnya. *hajared* _Now, mind to review?_

_Sebaik-baiknya seorang _reader_ adalah apabila ia memberi review atas fanfic yang telah dibacanya. _(quote by Nyx Keilantra)

**~Omake~**

Anjrit! DVD 'biru' gue ketinggalan di kelas!

Yo, semua. Coba tebak siapa _oresama_ ini? Yang bisa nebak dengan tepat, selamat, kalian sudah bertambah _awesome_ sepuluh persen!

"Lapor,_ White Ninja_. Rencana kedua gagal. Target FB baru saja dihajar oleh Penghalang AK, sementara target AK melarikan diri. Segera bertemu di tempat biasa untuk merencakan rencana ketiga!"

"_Wakarimashita, Furaipan-san. Otsukaresama._'

Gue bengong ngedenger suara itu di balik pintu kelas. Gue kagok—walaupun tetep dengan _awesome_-nya—pas tuh pintu kelas kebuka... menampakkan Elizaveta. Gue gak yakin siapa yang keliatannya lebih kaget diantara kami.

"G-Gil, elo—?"

"Liz, elo... Mata-mata?"

"—sumpah, bego banget."

"Hei, _unawesome_!"

"Tarik kembali kata-kata lo atau cium _frying pan_ gue."

"...ah, apaan tuh kayaknya ada dua cowok lagi lemonan, deh!"

"HAH? MANA?!"

Capcus, yuk. Gue meloloskan diri sambil tetep mendekap DVD gue... DVD rekaman seorang cowok berambut cokelat, bermata ungu berkacamata yang gue kenal di suatu tempat. Khu khu khu... Eh salah, maksudnya Kesesese... Sialan tuh Francis, beneran nular dia. Oi, Francis, buruan dapetin _gameboy_ gue~!

**~Omake End~**

_Again, mind to review?_


End file.
